Electrical plug-in connectors are used to connect electrical conductors to a printed circuit board, for example. Depending on the embodiment, the electrical plug-in connector may be designed as a socket part or as a plug part. In the simplest embodiments of plug-in connectors, these are used merely for transmitting electrical power or for transmitting data and signals.
Electrical plug-in connectors that are fitted with processing electronics implemented in particular on a printed circuit board of the plug-in connector are also known. By means of the processing electronics, signals and data can be processed and forwarded. These data or signals may include, for example, an electrical voltage applied to a connection terminal of the plug-in connector, an electric current flowing through the connection terminal, or a temperature of the connection terminal.
If the requirements with regard to the processing electronics of the plug-in connector change, the plug-in connectors known from the prior art have to be replaced in their entirety, resulting in an increased cost of materials and a considerable amount of work for rewiring.